


Причины

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор навещает старого друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173293) by becky_h. 



Доктор – эта версия Доктора – кажется, появляется лишь тогда, когда на улице пасмурно и идет дождь или снег или град.

Проходит много лет, фактически десятилетий, прежде чем Джек замечает это, и эти десятилетия оборачиваются столетием, прежде чем он решается спросить об этом у Доктора. 

Они сидят на Базе ночью. На улице идет снег, и команда Джека давно разошлась по домам. Снег создает иллюзию того, что снаружи намного светлее, чем должно бы быть в этот ночной час. Свет фонарей и луны отражается от падающих снежинок. Пока они свободно летят и кружатся, они еще не тронуты городом. Снежные хлопья такие чистые, красивые и светлые, словно между ними и серой грязной слякотью на улице нет ничего общего. 

На Базе тихо, лишь слабо журчит вода, едва слышен клекот стареющей и раздражительной Маван'уи, и свистит чайник Джека, который тот поставил для гостя. Сам он предпочитает кофе, но его чашка уже полна и стоит рядом на столе. 

Джек делает чай молча, время от времени пытаясь прихлебывать свой обжигающе горячий кофе. К тому времени, как он наливает чай в чашку, его кофе как раз остывает до оптимальной температуры. 

Он приносит обе чашки в свой офис, где застает Доктора у открытого сейфа. Джек прекрасно помнит, что тот был заперт, когда он выходил на кухню. Доктор заглядывает внутрь сейфа, с интересом изучая его содержимое. Джек ставит чашки на свой стол и громко прочищает горло.   
– Тебе нельзя это смотреть, - говорит он.

Доктор снимает очки, прячет их в карман и чуть розовеет, пытаясь изобразить смущение.   
– Да, да, конечно. – Он оглядывается вокруг, в поисках подходящего выхода из неловкой ситуации. - О, ты принес чай. Как мило. Спасибо. – Он подходит к столу и забирает свою чашку. 

\- Ну, я давно понял, что ты предпочитаешь его кофе,- мягко говорит Джек, тепло улыбаясь, словно вспомнив что-то приятное. Он садится на стул и удобно откидывается на нем. 

Доктору не сидится на месте. Он ходит по комнате, заглядывает во все углы, и с любопытством осматривает все, на что натыкается взглядом. При этом он не выпускает из рук чашку, но забывает из нее пить. 

Джек наблюдает за ним с еле заметной снисходительной улыбкой.   
\- Сядь наконец и успокойся. У меня уже голова кружится от того, как ты мельтешишь, - говорит он в конце концов, и его улыбка превращается в ухмылку.

Доктор выглядит крайне раздраженным и полсекунды Джек не сомневается, что сейчас он обязательно скажет что-нибудь высокомерное и оскорбительное. Но тот лишь недовольно фыркает и садится на стул напротив Джека.   
\- Ненавижу, когда ты делаешь это, - ворчит он. – Я не ребенок. 

\- Да, я знаю, - соглашается Джек, продолжая ухмыляться. – Отличная ночь. – Он кивает на экраны мониторов, показывающие, что на улице по-прежнему идет снег, сияют огни и бродят люди, хитро спрятавшиеся в своей одежде от пронизывающего холода. 

Доктор оглядывается и тоже смотрит на мониторы.   
– Холодно, - говорит он, не отрывая от них взгляда. И задумчиво добавляет. - И серо.

Джек делает большой глоток кофе, прежде чем отозваться.   
– Здесь не всегда так, ты знаешь. Бывают совершенно чудесные дни, ясные и солнечные. 

Доктор смотрит на мониторы еще несколько бесконечно долгих секунд. И когда он наконец поворачивается лицом к Джеку, есть что-то невыносимо инопланетное, прекрасное, хрупкое, и… вечное в его взгляде.   
\- Я знаю, - спокойно отвечает Доктор.

Джеку требуется некоторое время, чтобы отойти от того, что он видит, или думает, что видит в глазах Доктора. Когда голос возвращается к нему, все что он может спросить.   
\- Тогда почему?

\- Почему я прихожу сюда только в унылые мрачные дни? - Доктор улыбается, и внезапно инопланетность, и старость, и множество других вещей, которые Джек привык связывать с Доктором, даже с этим Доктором, исчезают, словно их и не было никогда. Он молод, он красив и он сияет. И пусть он по-прежнему словно падающий снег, он еще не запятнан грязью войны, и времени, и одиночества.

Джек молча кивает, и Доктор продолжает.   
– Потому что я не нужен тебе, когда небо ясное, светит солнце и твой уголок мира прекрасен.

“Доктор”, - решает Джек, - “это загадка, скрытая среди звезд и вплетенная в ткань времени”.


End file.
